Kenod
Kenod is Bo-Matoran ferryman, running a cargo-ship alongside Tiruhk. History Like most of his kind, Kenod was created by The Great Beings to build and inhabit the Matoran Universe. Once it was completed, he moved to the Southern Islands.He became a part of a tribe of Matoran there, forming a village they called "Bo-Koro". He served as one of the hunters and warriors of his tribe. It was during that time that he formed a close friendship with a tribeswoman named Kytavhii. He would leave his home island when the Matoran Civil War occurred, resulting in the Great Disruption. As the Great Spirit became ill, the effect of the war spread across the world. Kenod left his home to seek answers, building a boat alongside his friend, Tiruhk. During their voyage, they came across Jovan's Toa Team, whom the duo ferried to the Southern Continent. After Mata Nui was restored to health, they briefly returned home to spread the news. Both, however, were enthralled by the new world before them. Bidding his "sister" farewell, Kenod and his Onu-Matoran partner formed their own business. Their business ferried several beings through their career. Among them are a Ko-Matoran from the north, an eccentric Mersion, a Ba-Matoran adventurer, a bard, and many more. He would ferry members of the Ag-Kraahkan on occasion, though he and his friend shut down their business after Teridax's takeover. They fled back to their tribe, hiding alongside them from the Rahkshi hordes. When Teridax landed on Bara Magna, Kenod and his tribe joined Tahu and his rebellion in the war on the new world. It is currently unknown if he survived the battle. Abilities and Traits At the beginning of his life, he had a resentment for the Matoran of Metru Nui due to their role in the Great Disruption. When he first heard of the Achieves Massacre, he shed no tears for the ones that died there. As he and his friend went on with their business, though, his resentment toward the northern universe lessened (though he was still wary of them). As a hunter and warrior, he is capable of defending himself and tracking his targets. After becoming a sailor, he developed a general understanding of the layout of the Matoran Universe. Mask and Tools Kenod wears a noble Miru, and has been known to carry a dagger with him. In his tribal days, he wielded a spear. Appearances * Black Plague (First appearance, non-canon) * You Don't Belong Here (First canonical appearance) Trivia * In Black Plague, Kenod was depicted as a Bo-Matoran originating from Balfe-Nui's main city. However, as the story is noncanon, neither are these details. ** In the original version of chapter of said story, Kenod was torn apart by the villagers of Ythiakr,'' ''killing him in the process. Ahpolki Inika later rewrote the chapter and had him survive instead, having taken a liking to the character. * His current personality and background also seems to be an opposite of his portrayal in the above mentioned serial. While that one was raised in an urban setting, this new one lived the life of a tribal. This is because Ahpolki Inika was inspired by the return of BIONCILE in 2015, set in an exotic location. Category:Bo-Matoran Category:Plantlife Category:Matoran